


Pro Gamer Doffy Gets A Handy

by jih3k



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gamer Doflamingo, Gaming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Out of Character, Totino's Pizza Rolls, Violence, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jih3k/pseuds/jih3k
Summary: Following the critical defeat on Punk Hazard Doflamingo is up in his tower and he is pissed. Fortunately, Trebol knows the solution to calm down his boss.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trebol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Pro Gamer Doffy Gets A Handy

**Author's Note:**

> The origin of this story was based on Russell Howard's bit about how two dude's would take care of each other when one's having a bad day.

Trebol had been urgently summoned to the castle by several frantic lower ranked members of the Donquixote Family. They claimed their captain was going on a rampage. He'd spent the morning alone in his quarters with a private Den-Den Mushi before he started shouting and screaming and destroying everything he could reach. Trebol reflected on how long Doflamingo's arms were so there probably wasn't much left in the wing of the Dressrosa Castle where the Master was having his temper tantrum. Trebol couldn't imagine what would set him off so badly before noon. They weren't in open conflict with anyone. If any of their shipments of SMILE had been attacked he would have heard about it and dealt with it before word ever reached Doflamingo. Who in the four seas would he be talking with this early in the morning?

Trebol's eye twitched slightly as a parapet exploded in a shower of debris. He didn't bother checking on any of the bodies strewn around the courtyard. He needed to calm the Master down first before he gave the all clear for medics to come and take care of the wounded. It wouldn't matter if there were survivors if Doflamingo tore apart the entire castle. The Master could get like this sometimes. Trebol figured that this came from his Celestial Dragon blood. He'd never heard of any of the World Nobles ever being physically strong, but then none of them had done the things that Doflamingo had done. And in that sense no one had done what Trebol had done: take one of these superhumans and raise them to the heights of piracy that the Master had reached. The rest of the Celestial Dragons might be content to grow soft and fat, but Donquixote Doflamingo was undoubtably the most powerful, carving out a criminal empire for himself that helped keep in check even the Yonko. And Trebol was responsible for that. Even though he was unfailingly loyal, he still believed that he held equal responsibility for the Donquixote Family's success. 

He was also responsible for letting Doffy indulge in his childish impulses. He could never say no to him as a boy and it had certainly never left him as a 41 year old man. Oh well.

Trebol soon found Doflamingo in a ruined room, rag dolling a pair of grunts. He could tell that the Master was infinitely pissed as his forehead had so many veins popping out it reminded him of a raisin. He was raging and screaming, "That bastard Law! He thinks he's gotten the upper hand but he doesn't know what he's done! I'll peel the skin from his face and feed it too him. I'll dismember his crew and make him watch daily puppet shows reenacting their deaths! I'll make him choke on that STUPID STUPID hat he's always wearing!" He continued like this for a moment, before Trebol interrupted.

"Oi, Doffy! Someone told me there had been some trouble. What's Law done? And are those men still alive? Why don't you take a breath and tell me what happened." Doflamingo snapped his head up at Trebol and the white hot anger in him seemed to start ebbing immediately. Or at least some of the veins stopped throbbing violently. He tried to compose himself before speaking again.

"Law and that little shit Mugiwara Luffy just destroyed the facility on Punk Hazard. Vergo and Monet are dead. Cesear has been captured. I haven't heard back from Baby 5 and Buffalo. Law is going to tear down everything I've built over decades in a matter of days. What the hell do you think will happen once we stop being able to deliver SMILE fruits to Kaido? The World Government knows what I've been up to, so they won't lift a finger to try and shield us from the Beast Pirates if they attack. I'm just so FUCKING ANGRY AND I WANNA KILL EVERYONE. I AM HAVING A BAD DAY, TREBOL." The veins on his forehead not only re-emerged, but seemed to throb harder than ever.

But Trebol knew the solution. He knew the best way to calm down a grumpy Doflamingo. He patted him on the back and said, "Yeah, that's definitely something that is not great. But you need to relax a bit before you do something terrible." Doflamingo released the ruined corpse of the faceless mook he was holding. "That's a good fella," Trebol said in a soothing voice. He rubbed the giant man's rippling abs and said, "Why don't you come on over to the Rec Center in the castle, and we'll sort this out together." He took Doffy by the hand and led him out of the ruined wing. "Why don't we play some FIFA. That always calms you down."

The Warlord of the Sea, Joker, the Lord of the Underworld's gaze narrowed behind his sunglasses as the veins began receeding again (along with his hairline GOT 'EM). "I wanna play Call of Duty," he said in an almost pouty voice.

Trebol nodded, "Yes, of course whatever you want. I'll get you your G Fuel shaker and make some Totino's pizza rolls for you too." He spoke reassuringly to his Master as a clean up crew scurried into the wing to mop up the blood and do some mason work. He led him to the Den-Den XBawks1 and let him boot it up. It was a little known fact outside the Donquixote Family that their leader was a pro gamer. He now focused his attention fully onto the screen as he logged in as xxxDonquixxxote42069 and began pwning n00bs. Trebol went to the kitchen and began pre-heating the oven to 450 degrees for the pizza rolls. The Master preferred them baked instead of microwaved because he enjoyed the finer things in life. 20 minutes later he carried out a tray piled high with piping hot Totino's pizza rolls. Totino's: Feel the Skin Melt Off The Roof of Your Mouth!*

Doflamingo was almost fully calm and swilling G Fuel as he 360 No Scoped some camping ass sniper. "How you doin' big guy?" Trebol tried sounding cheerful as he placed the plate of delicious assorted pizza rolls in front of the Warlord.

"Mmm a little better."

"Still a little grouchy? Okay, I know what you want." So as not to disturb Doffy's gaming, Trebol slowly and carefully reached down and unzipped his Master's pants and removed his semi-hard penis. From here the throbbing veins seemed to migrate from the forehead to the member as it began to violently pulsate. Doflamingo did not remove his gaze from the screen as Trebol spit a wad of mucus into his hand and began jerking off his captain. He had done this for years and was the sure fire way to fully calm Doflamingo when he was in such a deep rage. The fact that he wasn't killing anyone was proof of the success of this tactic. 

"Such a big boy," Trebol cooed. "Now I know you're really mad at Law. And you have every right to be. Law's a real piece of shit." Here he squeezed the cock harder and he hocked another loogie onto it. "That's why we should get ready for him. We know he's going to come here. And he's got friends. Why don't we make them just think they're in a position of strength. But really, they're just going to be walking to their deaths. And then you can shit in his stupid hat and make him eat it." After those words left Trebol's lips, Doflamingo ejaculated. His Mingo Sauce splattered over both men as the thought of torturing Law with a shit filled hat brought him to climax. 

Doflamingo reached for a pizza roll as he said, "Yes, I feel much better already." But as he bit into it, the scalding heat from inside triggered Trebol's explosive mucus. Doflamingo's dick and balls were blown to bits, but he didn't care cause he's hardcore. Trebol was so proud.

The End

*This fanfic is not in anyway sponsored or endorsed by Totino's Pizza Rolls.

**Author's Note:**

> For real, we're not affiliated with Totino's.


End file.
